polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Sudanball
Jubaball |affiliation = UNball African Unionball East African Communityball |religion = Christianity Traditional African Religion Islam |friends = Kenyaball (formerly) Israelcube Oooh, I got guts, recognizing both Israel and Palestine.... Ugandaball Rwandaball Burundiball Tanzaniaball Egyptball Pakistanball Syriaball Russiaball North Koreaball UNball (BUT GIB AID) African Unionball Iranball Indiaball East African Communityball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Allies I guess... (possibly) |enemies = Arab countryballs or any type of allies of USAball because Russia is always watching especially: OH CRAP RUSSIA IS WATCHING ME Wait, USA isn’t real oil thief, YOU ARE! Jihad Kenyaball (he refused to hand Ilemi Triangleball into me!) Burger‘s Slaves!!! Begging Allies of burger Sudanball (Formerly) TRAITORUS FASCIST NAZI-SUPPORTERS!!! Brazilball (sometimes) Switzerlandball (Doesn’t recognize my referendum) Ukraineball (sometimes) Ilemi Triangleball (TRAITOR!!! don't leave me...) Abyeiball (ALSO TRAITOR!!! come back to me...) |likes = Himself, freedom, oil, getting aid, Salva Kiir |hates = Jihadists, Terrorists |predecessor = Sudanball * Southern Sudan Autonomous Regionball |intospace = No, cannot into safe country yet! |bork = Oyee! Oyee! |status = Gib food plox. Me of hungry! |reality = Republic of South Sudan |imagewidth = default }} South Sudanball is a countryball in Africa. He separated from Sudanball in 2011 because they were having a small quarrel big civil war. Now like most other African countryballs, South Sudanball is having a(n) emo phase bloody civil war. Currently, he is the youngest recognised countryball, at only eight years old. He is also as of 2019 the only recognized countryball to be created after the meme was created. History Early History South Sudanball doesn't have much pre-colonial history. He was born as a 8ball. It has been owned by several African kingdoms, until eventually falling into the hands of UKball. Modern History When Sudanball gained independence in 1956, South Sudanball was not happy that he was a part of him one bit. Soon, the First Sudanese Civil War broke out, and in 1972, the Southern Autonomous Republic of Sudanball was created. It lasted until 1983, until the Second Civil War broke out. It ended in 2005, when South Sudanball gained complete self-governence. It got independence in 2011 after a referendum, making it the youngest countryball to be a member of UNball. Just two years after independence, it fell into a civil war Relationships Friends * Chinaball, , Venezuelaball, Egyptball, and Angolaball - Thank you for blocking UN Sanctions. * Kenyaball (formerly), Ugandaball, Tanzaniaball, Rwandaball, Burundiball - East African Communityball buddies! * North Koreaball - We started Military Cooperation. * Russiaball - Good Friend, I support him on Crimea and we both support Syriaball * Syriaball - Only Arab I like, we both hate burger and are friends of Vodka * UNball - I am his newest member.Yay! * Venezuelaball - South American version of me. * Sudanball - Father. We Used to be Enemies But We are Friends Now. He is Also the first country to recognize me. Enemies ' ' * USAball - He was a great friend but now he accuses me of killing his journalists and he is pushing for Regime Change and He just wants my Oil. Wait... WHY YUO SLAP ME WITH ARMS EMBARGO!!?!?!??! AND I THOUGHT WE ARE FRIENDS UNTIL YOU SAID "I want to take your oil” AND NOW I SIDED WITH RUSSIABALL!!! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I AM POOR! YOU ARE AN OIL THEIF YOU MURDERER!!!!!!!!! EVEN MY DAD HATES YOU! * ISISball - 2013 NEVER FORGET! YUO KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE along with USAball AND USED GENOCIDE ON ME! REMOVE KEBAB ON THE PREMISES!! YOU TERRORIST!!! YOU ARE OF WORST JIHAD!!! * Canadaball - Burger puppet who is sanctioning me. * Brazilball, Indiaball, and South Africaball - BRICSbrick members that are begging allies of burger. TRAITORS!!! Economy Moneys As all African countryballs, South Sudanball, isn't doing the best when it comes to economy. Its total GDP is $21.3 billion, putting him behind Burundiball in this term. The average GDP per capita is $1.978. The main export of South Sudanball is, of course, oil! USAball to liberate him Living Standards Half of the people that live in South Sudanball live below the poverty line. In terms of HDI, he is estimated to be 169th out of 188 nations, putting him in the low development category. However, we will never truly know... NO DATA. Demographics Because of NO DATA, we can only estimate (approximately 12 million inhabitants). There are around 60 ethnicities and 80 languages in South Sudanball. The most numerous ethnicities are: * Dinka * Luo * Nuer * Shilluk * Toposa The life expectancy, at 56 years, is very low. Nearly two out of every three people in his clay live in poverty. Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori r1kxYBO d.jpg Bsqyvlirgxj11.png|By u/Paraguay_Stronk 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn South Sudan.png Sth-sudan.png Sudanball.png South Sudan Oyee!.png Kosovo&SouthSudan&Catalonia.png UN&SouthSudan.png Wowsudanboom.jpg QTxNZI5.png CFhuQJB.png VulEaYo.png QD6gLDt.png 28bw7iw2298x.png S6ukqVN.png My Africar.png The Sudanificator.png Neutral Power.png Water Water.png Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Poor Category:South Sudanball Category:Landlocked Category:Red Blue Green Yellow Black White Category:Characters Category:Burger Removers Category:UNball Category:Anti Imperialist Category:East Africa Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Countryballs Category:ISISball Haters